


Surprise in the Library

by brightephemera



Series: FionneNorbertTurin [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Books, F/M, scavenger hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27066637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightephemera/pseuds/brightephemera
Summary: Prompt fill for 350 Words* A surprise is found in the Library.
Series: FionneNorbertTurin [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975444
Kudos: 2





	Surprise in the Library

“Dorian!”

“Trevelyan!” Dorian looked up from the velvet loveseat that he had personally had installed in Skyhold’s library. With an interruption at hand he used a silver ribbon to mark his place in the spellbook he’d been perusing. The Inquisitor, slightly wild about the eyes, seemed to wait for Dorian’s word. “This is not quite the last place I expect to see you, but it’s close. What are you after?”

“Was Warden Cousland in here?”

“Yes. She left about an hour ago.”

Turin shoved his hair back behind his ears and looked miserable. “What did she look at?”

Dorian looked at Turin. Turin looked at Dorian.

“Books?” hazarded Dorian.

“This is serious,” groaned Turin.

“I admit I wasn’t paying close attention. She can be quite the mouse when she wants to be. Which is any time we’re not in imminent danger. I must thank her for that warning system someday. The mouse mode is a reliable indicator.”

“At least tell me which shelf.”

“I really don’t know. She was asking about someone.”

“Who?”

“Vidorius, perhaps? Third shelf, near the floor.”

Turin scrambled. “He wrote seven things,” he yelled from the depths of the stacks.

“Oh, more than seven,” called Dorian. “But there’s our selection.”

Silence, but for pages.

“She really did it!” Turin appeared from between shelves and waved a piece of paper.

“Did you _pull_ a page out of that book?” The man was an idiot, but a barbarian, too?

“No, why would I ever want to keep a piece of that?” Yes, definitely a barbarian. “She left this inside. It’s not hopeless after all.”

“If you want to be cryptic, I warn you that there are authors in this room who would make you feel like an amateur.”

“This is it. This is it.” He bounded out.

Well, that was new. The closer they stood to Fionne, the weirder Trevelyan got. It was enough to make a man question love.

Dorian touched the silver ribbon that held his place, a simple gift from a Bull who knew when to play games and when to just get to it.


End file.
